Lucy Vandeviere
Lucy Vandeviere is a female character on Pretty Little Liars. She is a recurring character throughout Season 1. She is portrayed by Chloe Grace Mortez. Nothing much is known about her yet, only the fact that she is popular and best friends with Claire. She seems to be very good friends with Alietta, but also has a rivalary with her at the same time. Chloe also sometime moved to Rosewood. Season 1 In ''Pilot, ''Lucy is first seen when she is dropped of at school by Claire along with Alietta in Claire's red RCZ still car. As they walk past Alietta's twin Amelia and her best friend, Roxanne, Alietta pushes Roxanne, nearly knocking her over. This made Lucy laugh. She is later seen walking down the corridor with her friends. When Colton is describing the class to new girl Courtney, he describes Lucy as popular who always follows Alietta and Claire around. He said where ever you find Alietta, you'll find Lucy. He goes on to say that she is a bit quiet and shy, like an outsider. Colton says she moved here a year ago but no one knows why. Lucy is seen at lunch laughing when Alietta knocks into Juliet, who drops her food everywhere. Lucy laughs and goes to sit at the table for lunch. After a short feud between Alietta and Roxanne, Alietta asks her what she is wearing for the party. She later goes in Claire's car to drop Courtney off at home. At the party, At the party, Claire, Alietta and Lucy are the first ones there. They are drinking the alcohol and dancing in the main room of the main cabin. They are interupted by Isaac who asks them what they are doing. He tells them to clean the mess they have made up before everyone else arrive. Lucy helps pick up some cups. When Alietta says she hates Isaac, Lucy tells her that she likes him. Alietta teases her saying that she has a crush on him, but Lucy says she doesn't. Alietta carries on teasing her but Claire interupts with a plan to trap Roxanne in the cabin. Claire did this so Alietta would stop being horrible to Lucy. When Alietta notices a black hooded figure in the window, she tells Lucy to go see who it is. At first, Lucy ignores what she says and just stares at the figure. When Alietta shouts at her to go, she does so but the figure runs off. This scares the three girls. When Claire is struggling to lock Roxanne in the outside cabin, Alietta screams at her to help. Lucy helps her and together they lock Roxanne inside. Alietta orders Claire to go inside so she can speak to Lucy. Lucy turned away from Alietta, who asks her what she is doing. Lucy says that she doesn't know what she means. Alietta calls her an idiot saying that if Roxanne didn't get locked inside, it would of made her look like a fool. Lucy then says that it's all about her once again, angering Alietta and causing her to grab Lucy's hair. Alietta tells her to speak to her with respect. After the discovery of Alietta's body, Roxanne is going up the path back to the cabins and bumps into Lucy, who has blood all over her hands. Roxanne runs away from her. Lucy is a beautiful young girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair. Is a very frightened, emotional person, who used to be a very energetic, bubbly girl who was full of life. She loves it when she can sing, dance and act because it takes her to another world and she feels like she's herself again; but when she's not doing those three things, she returns to her worrying. She is a very flirtatious girl and can be kind if she wants to. But spends most of her time manipulating the girls at her school so she can feel powerful. More: Lucy Vandeviere/Outfits Girly with a twist. Meaning she wears EXTREMELY girly clothing, but always tones it down by adding something edgy like leather jackets or spiked boots. Her favourite accessory are layering rings. *She is best friends with Claire Mercer. *She gets along with Alietta most of time, but sometimes has a rivalry with her. *She was in a unknown place the night of Alietta's death because of the blood she has on her hands. Season 1 (1/22) *Pilot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters